


Green Eyed Cat-Monster

by Miraculous Mumma (Andromedanewton)



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: 18 for Luka, Aged-Up Character(s), Angry Marinette Dupain-Cheng, F/M, First Dates, First Kiss, Identity Reveal, Jealous Chat Noir, Jealousy, Luka is Cuter (see what I did there?), Miraculous Ladybug Love Square, a little fruity language, apologetic Adrien, like 16
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-20
Updated: 2018-05-27
Packaged: 2019-05-09 08:56:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 10,138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14713040
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Andromedanewton/pseuds/Miraculous%20Mumma
Summary: When Marinette accidentally sees Chat Noir drop his transformation so many things suddenly make sense, but matters are quickly confused again when she bumps into Luka Couffaine, literally.  With both he and a certain cat-boy suddenly vying for her affection, what is she supposed to do?





	1. Chat-pter Un

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Jeni27](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jeni27/gifts), [LazyWorkaholic](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LazyWorkaholic/gifts).



> Hi all!
> 
> I'm back again! This was supposed to be a quick one shot but it turned into 8 chapters! I think I'm not very capable of writing one shots, I'm just going to call them stories from here on out and see how long they end up!!!
> 
> Anyway, enjoy, as always let me know what you think, I love reading your comments and hearing from everyone! I hope to post one chapter a day, so sit back and relax while I go get back to the sequel to Secrets, Lies, and Bluebell Eyes (which if you haven't read, you should!).

Marinette knew.

Chat Noir was Adrien.Adrien was Chat Noir.She had both been crushing on and rejecting the same guy this whole time.Well, that was just…wow.How she had discovered his identity was a ridiculously simple story of someone, whose initials were sometimes AA and sometimes CN, who didn’t know how to close a goddam door; Marinette had chuckled at the Panic! At The Disco reference when she first thought of it; she had gone to close it, not knowing the room beyond was mirrored on all sides, and she had seen a hundred versions of Chat Noir transforming back into a hundred versions of Adrien, as though to mock her that the two people were one in the same.She had fled pretty quickly, not wanting him to know that she herself had broken one of the rules she had set; they must not know one another’s identities.What was a girl to do?The love of her life actually loved her back, part of her anyway, but it explained why he honestly seemed to have no interest in any other girls.He was as hooked up on Ladybug as she was on him.

As far as she could see she had several options.One, pretend it never happened; pretend that she wasn’t actually in love with her partner in crime’s civilian self.Two, tell him the truth, that she had found out by accident and tell him who she is.Three, drop some really unsubtle hints as to who she was to both of his identities in the hope he might realise it himself and ask her.She was sure there were more but right now her mind couldn’t make sense of it.And how was she meant to face him on patrol that night?

She had returned to the school to retrieve her bag, needing to get her homework done before she met Chat at the Eiffel Tower, and she was mulling over her discovery when she bumped into someone, literally.Someone taller than her and solid enough that she bounced back, losing her footing, but she didn’t fall.The arms attached to the someone she walked into caught her and pulled her back up, even as she flailed.

‘Whoa, careful there, Ma-Ma-Marinette.’

She looked up into the turquoise eyes of Luka Couffaine, her heart jumping at both her near fall and how close he was.‘Luka!Hey!Sorry, I should have been looking where I was going.’

‘It’s okay, I’m actually glad I bumped into you.’He chuckled.‘Did you get caught up in the latest akuma attack?’

‘What?That?Oh, no!I just, you know, ran the other way.But I left my bag here.’

‘I’m glad you’re okay.’He nodded, realising he was still holding onto her, and she flushed prettily as she realised the same.He released her with a quick apology, but didn’t step back.‘Do you want to go get a coffee?’He asked rapidly.

‘A…a coffee?’She stammered.‘I…I have homework.’She sighed as she remembered why she had been getting her bag.

‘History assignment?’He asked.

‘How did you know?’

‘I helped Juleka with hers last night, and I was pretty good at this stuff when I did it a couple of years ago.You want a hand?’

‘Oh, I couldn’t ask that.’She shook her head.‘I have to go to The Louvre first and check out the exhibition before I write anything.’

‘I like a good exhibition.’He shrugged.‘And I’ll even buy you a coffee in the cafe under the pyramid?’

Marinette pressed her lips together as she thought.It would be nice to have both help and company, but it might mean she was running late for patrol, and she did need to see Chat tonight.Needed to?No, that wasn’t right, she wanted to see him as Marinette, not Ladybug.She wanted him to actually see her, not the mask she hid behind when he idolised her.She guessed one way was better than none at all and resigned herself to take what she could get for now.Tomorrow was another day after all.

‘I’d love the help, and the company, thanks Luka.’She smiled.‘But I have to be home by seven.’

‘I’ll have you home in plenty of time, don’t worry.’He said as they fell into step together and headed in the direction of the museum.‘So, orgies and architecture, huh?’

Marinette’s head whipped round to look at him, eyes wide.‘What?’

‘Ancient Greece.’He clarified.

‘Oh!’She said in realisation, relieved she hadn’t had time to start to blush.‘Yeah, more architecture, sculptures anyway.How the sculptures varied though the eras.Styles.Accuracy.An…uh…anatomy.’

‘You know the Vatican has a box of dicks?’

‘What?!’This time the blush scoured through her quickly.

‘A box of dicks, from statues.’He said quickly.‘Apparently either an old pope or a gang of nuns went around Vatican City and knocked all the dicks off the statues.The Vatican kept the dicks.’

‘Wow.’Was all she could think of saying.

‘I’m, uh, I’m kinda bad at this.’He admitted sheepishly.‘You know that, you know I’m better with music.I get tongue tied, especially around pretty girls.’

‘Oh.’Marinette nodded, then froze as what he said sank in.‘Wait, what?’

‘You okay?’He stopped too and looked at her, cheeks red and mouth slightly open.

‘What did you say?’

‘I’m better with music?’

‘After that.’

‘I get tongue tied.’

‘You think I’m pretty?’She blurted.

‘Of course I think you’re pretty.That’s why I’ve been flirting with you for two years.’He laughed deprecatingly.‘You didn’t notice?’She shook her head rapidly.‘Wow, guess I’m bad at that too.’

Marinette didn’t know how to answer.She felt like she should make him feel better, laugh it off and say of course she noticed, but that would mean she had ignored it.While she admitted that Adrien was still her dream guy Luka had made an impression, and she didn’t want to hurt him.‘That’s okay.’She glanced down at her feet as they started walking again.‘Maybe I’m bad at noticing I’m being flirted with.’

His laugh was more genuine this time, his face split into a grin.‘I guess we’re equally bad.’

‘I guess so.’


	2. Chat-pter deux

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Luka and Mari, sitting in a cafe...s t u d y i n g

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Good morning! Up and posting nice and early! My littlest one is on a school trip today which means I have a slightly more extended writing time before she gets home! Back to writing the sequel to SLaBE!
> 
> Also, This chapter is sooooooo short! I'm sorry, it seemed longer when I broke it down!

‘So the Hellenistic Era sculptures were more realistic, less heroic.’Marinette stated as she finished writing her notes, ready to type up later.

‘Still a little heroic.They showed more energy, more power.The classical era held a lot more humility.Hellenistic did a lot more statues of regular people too, not just heroes and legends.’Luka said as he stirred his coffee.‘The classic era was pretty much wall to wall greek superstars.’

‘Like if it was now there would only be art of, say, Jagged Stone?’

‘And Ladybug and Chat Noir.’He nodded at the comparison.‘But if it were Hellenistic now we’d also have more modest sculptures of the same.Maybe they’d have Ladybug with the mask but in everyday clothes, helping a kid tie their shoe or something.’He sucked the spoon clean before putting it on the table and putting the lid on his cup.‘Juleka didn’t add any comparisons, we didn’t think of it.’

‘Oh, if you’d rather I didn’t and you want to tell her about it…’She flipped her pencil to the eraser side but he laughed and put his hand over hers.

‘No, Marinette, it’s your idea.I meant if you do no one will think either of you stole the idea.It’s all yours.’

‘Thanks.’She smiled at him, blushing as she realised he still held her hand.

‘Just a warning, Marinette,’ he said softly, ‘I’m going to flirt with you now.’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again, sorry for the short chapter, but tomorrow we join our favourite leather-clad cat-boy!


	3. Chat-pter Trois

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chat Noir has a realisation.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Morning all!
> 
> So this chapter isn't ridiculously long either, but it's bringing in our favourite black cat!

Chat Noir wanted to get his patrol over with early tonight, he wanted to see his lady, to be able to spend extra time with her.He was even happy to cover her patrol area so when they met up it would already be done and they could just hang out for a while.The akuma earlier today had been particularly difficult and he had barely reached cover before transforming back.Ladybug had taken a fair few knocks and he thought she deserved some downtime, maybe a small treat, which was why he was on his way to leave a small picnic basket at the Eiffel Tower for later.

He bounded across the roof of The Louvre, pausing to glance around as it had been the setting of several akuma attacks, and he found his eyes being drawn to the pyramid, lit from within by the cafe below, and there he found two familiar figures.He leant closer, resting the basket on the roof as he observed them.Marinette’s history book was spread out on the table, a notepad in front of her.He had no doubt she was doing their history assignment, maybe she had bumped into Luka at the gallery, but…wait, why was he holding her hand?It was difficult to see at this distance but they were sitting very close together, was he helping her study?Maybe she hurt her hand?Maybe…why was his stomach turning?Why did he feel angry and sad all at the same time?Wait, he kissed her cheek?Why…just why?They were all friends, at least as far as he knew that was all Marinette and Luka were.He didn’t kiss Marinette’s cheek and he had known her longer than Luka.Maybe he should.He’d like to.He’d…he shook his head.What was he thinking?He wanted to kiss Marinette?Was he jealous?Why would he be jealous, they were just friends, Ladybug held his heart, and Marinette…Marinette, his sweet friend Marinette, who was brave and selfless, never afraid to stand up for others, talented, so beautiful…oh…oh damn.The realisation he thought of Marinette as more than a friend hit him so hard he actual staggered back, kicking the picnic basket in the process.He glanced down at it.Ladybug wasn’t returning his feelings, was it time for him to look considerably closer before he lost his chance all together?Luka was older, a musician, girls seemed to like that, they seemed to like his edgy look too.Marinette seemed to like his edgy look.Marinette liked him.It was like someone punched him in the gut…again.He had to do something.

 

Luka leant back from kissing Marinette’s cheek, noting how hard she was blushing, how shocked she looked.

‘Sorry, I, uh, I couldn’t help myself.’He mumbled, taking his hand back and putting it in his lap.

‘No, it’s…I wasn’t expecting it.’She smiled.

‘At least you noticed.’

She laughed softly.‘I did.’

‘Do you want to get out of here, go for a walk down by the river or something before you head home?’

‘Sure.’She nodded.

 

Chat Noir watched as Luka helped her pack her bag and they each took their cups, leaving the museum.Again he looked between the basket and the couple as they walked towards the river, so close to one another, and he made a decision.He took out his baton and made a call.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A quick update for those of you waiting for the SLaBE sequel! It is coming along nicely at the moment, 9 chapters in so far, but I want to be sure of my plot before I post anything! Once I decide to do so you will be the first to know!
> 
> MM


	4. Chat-pter Quatre

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Luka asks, Chat tries, Marinette reacts.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chat-pter quatre, here we go!
> 
> This one is a lot longer than previous chapters so just go with it! There's a lot going on

‘Thanks for walking me home.’Marinette said as they reached the side door.‘And for helping me with my homework.’

‘Any time.’  Luka glanced down at his feet.‘So, how unsubtle do I have to be to get you to notice I’m asking you on a date?’

‘Uh…’She paused.‘Probably fairly unsubtle.’

A smile spread across his face.‘Marinette, would you do me, Luka Couffaine, the honour of going on a date with me, romantically, this Saturday night?’

‘That was fairly unsubtle.’She laughed shyly.‘I’d like that, but I should tell you…’

‘You like Adrien.’

‘You knew?’She asked in surprise.

‘Most of Paris knows.Except Adrien himself.That boy is blind and, well,’ he shrugged, ‘he’s had a couple of years and I figured if he was going to make a move he might have tried by now.Maybe you’d like to go on a date with someone who likes you as more than a friend.’

His words made Marinette think.Adrien was Chat Noir, but Chat loved Ladybug, not Marinette.Well, it explained why Adrien had never given her the time of day and, in a way, it made sense.He had Ladybug on such a pedestal he couldn’t see past it, maybe he never would, maybe he would change his mind if he knew she was just Marinette, nothing special, just his classmate who had taken almost a year to be able to talk to him in full sentences.And here was Luka, sweet, kind Luka, who knew about her crush, who had waited patiently for two years because Adrien was his friend too, who actually liked her for being Marinette.‘I think a date with you would be great, Luka.’She said finally.

‘But…?’He prompted.

‘But you’d better not be late.’She grinned.‘Because I might think you changed your mind.’

‘I won’t change my mind.’He laughed.‘So Saturday night?How’s seven o’clock sound?’

‘Could we make it eight?’She asked, knowing she and Chat patrolled early on a weekend.

‘Eight is great.’

‘Alright.’She nodded.‘I’ll see you then.’She stepped back towards the door then thought better of it, quickly stepping forward and going up on her toes, kissing Luka’s cheek before she lost her nerve then backing up quickly until she hit the door, blushing heavily.‘Bye!’She all but fell through into the hallway, making Luka smile.He found her clumsiness absolutely endearing.

Marinette ran up the stairs and into the apartment to find her maman and papa clearing up in the kitchen.

‘Here she is.’Sabine smiled.‘How was the museum?’

‘Pretty amazing.’She grinned as she swung herself around the bannister to the stairs up to her room.

‘We saved you some dinner.’Tom called.

‘I might have some later.I need to type up these notes.’

‘Don’t leave it too late!’Sabine called after her.

‘I won’t!’She called back before dropping the hatch closed behind her.

‘She’s been with the Agreste boy again, I’d bet you anything.’Tom said with a knowing smile.

‘Marinette!’Tikki said excitedly the second they were alone.‘You have a date!’

‘I know!’They took a moment to squeal together in what was probably the most girly display Marinette had ever been involved in.‘What do I wear?’

‘It’s only Thursday.’Tikki laughed.‘But you should totally wear the navy blue skater skirt with your white blouse.’

‘You think so?’

‘You look so cute in it!’Tikki exclaimed.‘And you should…’She was interrupted by a tapping from above them and their heads spun as one to look up at the skylight above her bed.

‘Hide, Tikki.’She whispered before climbing up the steps to her bed and standing on it to open the skylight warily.

Chat Noir’s head appeared as soon as it opened and she jerked back in surprise with a squeal, falling onto the bed in alarm.

‘Sorry, princess, I didn’t mean to startle you.’He grinned down at her.‘Are you alright?’

‘I’m fine.What are you doing here, Chat Noir?’She frowned at him.

‘A cat can’t visit his favourite princess unannounced?’He tilted his head to one side.

‘Don’t you have patrol tonight?’She got to her feet and folded her arms, knowing it was a well documented fact on the Ladyblog.

‘I left my lady a message asking her to cover for me because I had something I needed to do.’

‘More important than patrol?’

‘Much more im-paw-tant.’He reached down his hand to her.‘Come on up.’

Her frown deepened.‘I don’t understand.Is there an akuma after me?’

‘Nothing like that.’He promised.‘Just trust me here, okay, princess?’

‘I guess.’She sighed before offering him her hand.

He took her forearm in his and stood, pulling her straight up through the skylight until he could wrap his arm around her middle.‘Easy there, princess, I’ll have you on solid ground again in a second.’He assured her as her toes tried to find purchase.‘First, close your eyes.’

‘Close my eyes?’She looked into his green ones with confusion.‘Chat, I don’t…’

‘Just close them.’He insisted.

‘Fine.’She did as he asked and he turned, lifting her away from the skylight and placing her back on her feet, slowly letting her go.

‘Wait there for a moment, you can open them again in a minute, I promise.’

‘Chat, this is starting to freak me out.’

‘Did you say; meow?’He teased.

‘I’m opening my eyes.’

‘No!Not yet!’He said hurriedly.She made a frustrated noise but did as she was asked.‘Okay, princess, now.’

She opened her eyes to find he had covered the floor with a chequered picnic blanket, in the centre a candle in a jar burned brightly, two plastic wine glasses stood beside a carton of apple juice and a small selection of finger foods.He stood beside the blanket with his hands behind his back looking pleased with himself and bouncing slightly with a nervous energy that made her eye him with confusion.

‘Ta-da.’He said apprehensively.

‘Chat.’She whispered.‘What is all this?’

‘I just…’ he bounced some more before coming forward and taking her hand, ‘I realised I might have been neglecting my favourite citizen.We haven’t spent much time together, other than during emergencies, not since the night of Glaciator’s attack really, and…I wanted to change that.’He drew her towards the blanket as she stared at him in amazement.This was Adrien Agreste.This was Chat Noir.He was in love with Ladybug, not Marinette.

‘Whoa, whoa, whoa.’She pulled her hand out of his.‘Since when do we have sunset picnics?’

‘Well, since now, I guess.’He rubbed the back of his neck awkwardly and she went wide eyed at the gesture that was so ridiculously Adrien.

‘Why, why ,why, why…why now?Why?Why?Why?’She blinked rapidly then realised she had said it out loud, not in her head like she meant to.She was wondering if he knew who she was, or if he knew she knew he was Adrien.Either way she wanted him to lead in case she said something incriminating.

‘Do I need to slap you on the side of the head to stop you repeating yourself?’He asked worriedly.

‘No, no, no, no.’

‘You’re doing it again.’He interrupted.‘And I just…I saw you earlier and I thought this might be nice.’

She stared at him so long he shifted uneasily.‘You just thought this might be nice?’She eventually repeated.

‘Is it nice?’He asked hesitantly.

She sighed, realising that that really was all this was.‘It’s nice.’She smiled at him.‘It’s really nice.’

‘Then do you want to sit down?’

‘Sure.’She nodded.

He took her hand again and pretended to draw out a chair for her as she sat, making her laugh.He fake tucked her in before going around opposite her and pulling out his own imaginary chair and sitting crosslegged, grinning at her.‘Apple juice?’He showed her the carton as a waiter would a bottle of wine.

‘Please.’She nodded.

He poured them each a glass and offered her one, tapping the rims together before she brought the cup to her lips and took a sip.

‘Really, Chat, you just set all this up because you thought you should spend more time with me?’

‘Absolutely.’He nodded, pushing one of the small boxes towards her.‘Chocolate, princess?’

‘Thanks.’She took one and bit it in half.‘These are lovely.’

‘Only the best.’He continued to grin and she couldn’t help but laugh softly.‘What’s so funny?’

‘Just this.’She waved the half of the chocolate between them.‘I’m having a picnic on my roof with…you.’

‘Is it a good funny?’He asked tentatively.

‘A weird funny, but a good weird.’

‘Good.’He nodded.‘So, princess, what’s new with you?’

‘New?’She asked with a small nervous laugh.‘What kind of new?’

‘I don’t know.’He shrugged.‘New designs?Anything new at the patisserie?New relationships?’

‘Some, no, and what?’

‘Relationships.New friends and the like?’

‘And the like?’She asked suspiciously.

‘Only if there’s anything to report.’

‘Chat, why are you really here?’

‘I…uh…’He swallowed.‘Willyougoonadatewithme?’The words fell out of his mouth in a torrent that had her jump so hard she sloshed apple juice over her hand.

‘Will I…what?’

‘A, uh, a date?’He sputtered.

‘An actual date?With Chat Noir?’She said slowly, her mind working a mile a minute.

‘Damn, it won’t be a normal date, sorry, princess, I can’t exactly walk into a restaurant like this.And Ladybug wouldn’t like me revealing my identity on a first date.’

‘I don’t know, she might.’Marinette chuckled then stopped herself.‘I mean, she would, but maybe not if it was after more than one date.’

‘Is that a yes?’He asked hopefully.

‘It’s not a no.’She smiled.‘But I have to ask, could you not have asked me as your civilian self first?’

He grimaced.‘That would have made a lot more sense.’

‘But now you can’t without me figuring out who you are.’

‘Damn.’He dropped his elbow onto his knee and rubbed his forehead.‘I should have thought this through.’

‘It’s okay, I’m sure we can come up with something.’

His grin returned and he sat up straight again.‘How about Saturday?I have early patrol.’

‘Oh.’Her face fell.‘I can’t Saturday.’

‘Already have plans?Let me guess, with the Ladyblogger?’

She laughed nervously.‘Uh, no.I…already have a date.’

His ears drooped as his face fell.‘You do?’

‘I’m sorry, Chat, had I even suspected you’d be here and be asking me, I never would have made plans.’

‘You mean that?’

‘With all my heart.’

He swallowed then cleared his throat, his trademark grin back on his face, covering his disappointment.‘Would I know the lucky guy who asked first?’

‘I think you might.’She said quietly.

‘This will teach me not to ignore what’s right in front of me.’He shrugged, and his eyes lit up as an idea hit him.‘Unless…’

‘Unless what?’She narrowed her eyes suspiciously.

‘Unless this is our first date.’

‘This is a date now?’She laughed.

‘If that’s okay with you?’

‘A candlelit sunset picnic is nice.’

‘It could be better.’He grinned.‘Help me pack up.’

‘Date over?’She asked as he started closing the boxes.

‘Not even close.’

They packed up the basket and she looked at him expectantly.‘Now what?’

‘Now you have to hold on.’

‘Can I grab a jacket?’She asked rapidly as he stepped towards her.

‘Of course, princess.Wouldn’t do for you to catch cold.’

‘Great, just, two secs.’She lowered herself down the skylight and ran down the steps.‘Tikki?’She whispered.

‘Is he gone?’Her kwami snuck out from behind her monitor.

‘No, he wants to take me on a date!’

‘Now?’Tikki asked in surprise.

‘Now!’

‘Then what are you waiting for?’

‘For you to get in my bag.’She giggled as she grabbed a jacket from the closet.

‘Of course!’Tikki replied before doing just that.

She was soon back on the roof and Chat passed her the basket.‘Ready, princess?’

‘Ready.’She nodded.

He scooped her up bridal style and she rested the basket in her lap, putting her free arm around his shoulders.He made sure he held her securely before leaping up onto the railing and over to the next building.

Marinette knew from his route he was heading towards the Eiffel Tower.She wasn’t sure why, Ladybug was supposed to be on patrol and they always stopped there together, but maybe he had forgotten, or maybe he didn’t care…or maybe he knew.What if he only asked her because he did know that she wouldn’t be here as she was with him?Granted, he hadn’t said anything that made her suspicious but neither had she.She had to ask.

She leant in so her lips were closer to his ear.‘Don’t you and Ladybug normally meet at the tower?Won’t she think it’s weird?That this is the something more important?’

‘Ladybug doesn’t stop on the tower when she patrols alone.’He explained and she wondered how he knew that, but the exhilaration of suddenly being taken up the tower without her suit soon took over and she clung to him tighter.‘Here we are.’He carefully rested her feet on the viewing platform and took the basket from her.‘We can set up again.’

They did and it took just minutes.Chat took his baton and scrolled through the phone menus until he set some music playing, making her laugh softly, before this time sitting beside her as there was far more room.

‘If I’d known I was doing this tonight I’d have brought flowers.’

‘I don’t need flowers.’She shook her head.

‘You deserve flowers.’

She blushed, remembering it was Adrien telling her that, and her heart did a silly little flip flop.‘Thank you, but I don’t need anything else.’

‘Just this?’He offered her another chocolate.

‘All of this.’She waved her hand over the blanket, ending with it between them, including him in her gesture.

‘Princess?’

‘Yes?’

‘Dance with me?’He offered her his hand and she took it without hesitation.

The track was up tempo and he encouraged her to twirl under his arm and they were soon a dancing, giggling mess, Marinette laughing hard when he started moonwalking towards her.

‘Okay, stop!I need to stop!’She clutched her stomach as another bout of laughter took her and he found her contagious.He wished he got to see this side of Marinette as Adrien, he probably would have realised he had feelings for her sooner.She was so free, so beautiful, and he wanted her to be his.

He wrapped his arms around her waist while she continued to laugh and picked her up, spinning her around until she clung to him tightly.

‘Chat, please stop, please!’She buried her face against his neck.‘I’m so dizzy!’

He did as she asked and lowered her feet, but kept her close, her forehead pressed against his chest as she tried to catch her breath.‘Did I break you, princess?’He asked softly and she shook her head, the movement making her aware of just how close they were, how his hands rested on her waist.

‘I’m okay.’She turned her face up to him, a smile on her lips as she realised just what position she was in.She was pressed up against Adrien, Adrien as Chat, but Adrien just the same, and he wanted her to be her, Marinette, not some idolised heroine.Sure, she was Ladybug, Ladybug was Marinette, there was no difference between the two in her mind, other than the mask helped her as well as others, but she worried that other people would never be able to consolidate the two, were they to find out.But not Chat, Adrien.He evidently had feelings for both sides of her, and his opinion was the only one that truly mattered.Her partner, the love of her life.She swallowed and licked her suddenly dry lips.

Chat’s eyes dropped at the appearance of her tongue stroking over her bottom lip and suddenly he could think of nothing but kissing her.He had to close his eyes, the urge was so strong, but he thought it was too soon, he didn’t want to rush her, he wanted them both to be certain.When he opened his eyes again he leant towards her but to one side, pressing his cheek to hers and swaying to the music, the new song being slower.

‘Is this okay?’He asked, his breath ruffling her hair by her ear, making her shiver.

‘Very okay.’She murmured, closing her eyes and enjoying the closeness, the feel of his hands on her, his warm cheek against hers.

‘Good.’

Her arms found their way around his shoulders, her fingers playing with the hairs on the back of his neck, and he couldn’t help the purr that began to emanate through his chest.He drew back from her suddenly, his mouth flapping as a blush scoured his cheeks.

‘Sorry, I…’

‘It’s okay.’She giggled.‘It’s…cute.’

He gained a stupid grin before resting his cheek against her hair with a contented sigh.Neither one wanted to stop, although they knew it couldn’t last forever.What Chat wanted was to be able to do this whenever he wanted, to hold her any time, not just as Chat, but that would have to wait.He was right, he couldn’t reveal himself to her, not yet.He could try and stake his claim a little better though.

‘So, princess,’ he cleared his throat, ‘if I can come up with another idea for a date, would you come on another with me?’

She smiled to herself.He wanted to do this again, it made her heart light.‘I’d like that very much.’

‘I’ll think of something spectacular, Luka won’t even stand a chance at competing.’

Marinette stilled and leant back.‘What did you say?’

‘I’ll think of something spectacular.’He frowned his confusion at her.

‘I didn’t tell you my date was with Luka.’

‘Oh, uh…’He grimaced.

‘Were you spying on me?’She gasped as she stepped back.

‘No, not spying!’He held his hands up defensively.‘I happened to see you together earlier and you seemed pretty close.’

She growled in frustration.‘You stupid cat!Is that what this is about?’

‘I don’t know what you mean?’He admitted.

‘The date?Did you just ask me because you saw me with Luka?If you can’t have me then no one can?’

His mouth fell open.‘That’s not it at all!Princess, please, just let me explain.’

‘Take me home.’She said firmly.

‘Mari…’

‘Take.Me.Home.’She folded her arms angrily.

‘Not until you listen.’

‘No, you listen, chaton,’ she poked him in the chest, ‘you did all this because you’re being territorial!You may as well have pissed on me and written your name on my forehead in Sharpie!You’ve never shown any interest in me, not like this, which makes me think you’ve figured me out and now I’m suddenly good enough!’

‘I have no idea what you’re talking about.’He said in confusion.

‘Take me home or I’ll take myself.’

‘Mari, there’s no way down without me.’He folded his own arms, thinking he had her.

‘Fine.’She spun and walked away from him, stalking to the edge of the tower purposefully.

‘Where are you going?’Chat started towards her slowly, having no idea what she was planning.

‘Home.’She replied.‘Tikki, spots on!’

There was a flash of pink that had him stagger back and by the time the starbursts in his vision disappeared so had she.He rushed to the railing and looked over, just in time to see Ladybug swinging away from the tower.

Suddenly everything made a lot more sense to him.Why she was mad.Why she thought he had gone to her tonight.She had assumed he knew who she was.He hadn’t, but he did now.

‘Oh shit.’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh shit is right, Catboy!
> 
> How is everyone finding it so far?


	5. Chat-pter Cinq

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The confused teens return to school.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another day, another chapter! Who ordered two overdramatic teen superheroes?

Marinette chose to sleep on the couch in the living room that night, simply so Chat couldn’t disturb her if he decided to try and see her.She slept badly, not just because of the unfamiliar surface but because of what had happened.Her parents were surprised not only to find her on the couch but wide awake when they got up to open the patisserie.She was ready for school in plenty of time and typed up her assignment she had neglected the night before.Tikki tried to talk to her but she didn’t want to discuss it.It was bad enough she was going to have to face him as Adrien without going over it again and again.

She left for school early but only because she hoped to get there without running the risk of bumping into Adrien for anything other than classes.Sure enough she arrived before him and went and waited in the girls bathroom for the first bell to ring.While she sat she toyed with her phone, hoping for a distraction, she received a message from Luka.

L - How do you feel about attending an open mic night and supper after?

Marinette stared at the text.In all her anger at Chatdrien she had forgotten they had plans, the plans that really had caused a large part of the problem.

M - An open mic night?Do I have to sing?

L - Not if you don’t want to.

M - Then that sounds great.

L - Eight o’clock tomorrow then?

M - It is literally a date.

L -;)

She didn’t know if this date was the right thing to be doing or not.She held so many feelings where Adrien was concerned it was hard to see past them, but Luka, he was sweet and kind, and she truly liked him.He deserved a chance and, if it came to it, an explanation.

The bell rang and she slipped her phone into her pocket, checking the coast was clear she ran to the classroom and peered through the door.Alya waved at her from her seat, Nino was already there, but Adrien’s seat still stood empty.That was fine, it meant she didn’t have to walk past him.She could sit down and scowl at the back of his head.She wasn’t even sure if he would reveal himself…

‘Princess?’

She squealed at the voice from right behind her, jumping into the room and spinning on him with a glare.At least that explained if he would or not.‘No.’She said firmly, adjusting her hold on her bag and marching to her seat.

‘Mari, come on, talk to me, please?’He followed her to her desk where she took her seat.

‘No.’She repeated, not looking at him while Alya and Nino shared a confused glance.

‘I’m sorry, what can I say?’

‘You can stop saying anything and sit down.’

‘But…’

‘Good morning, class.’Mademoiselle Bustier’s arrival put paid to any more conversation and Adrien sighed before taking his seat.He had to find some way to get her to talk to him.

‘Dude,’ Nino whispered, ‘what did you do to get Marinette so pissed?’

‘Girl, what happened?’Alya hissed, shuffling closer to her best friend as she unpacked her bag.

‘Luka asked me on a date.’

Alya blinked twice as this information sank in.‘Whoa, what?Wait, if Luka asked you, why is Adrien sorry?’

‘Because he’s a dramatic little shit.’Marinette growled as role call started.

‘Since when does Adrien have a claim to you?And why are you mad about it?Isn’t this what you wanted?’

‘Alya.’Mlle Bustier said firmly.

‘Sorry, Mademoiselle.’She smiled apologetically before flipping open her notepad and scribbling something before sliding it towards Marinette.

A - What happened?!?

M - I’ll tell you later.

A - No!Now!

Marinette sighed.

M - Adrien saw Luka and I together and got jealous.

A - I need more deets!

M - Later!

A - Recess?

M - Maybe

Lesson got underway and quickly distracted them but Adrien couldn’t help but to keep trying to steal glances of Marinette, his lady, seated behind him all this time.Damn that explained the fire in her, her passion, her talent, why there had always been a certain _je ne sais quoi_ about her.She had always been there yet just out of reach.He had hardly slept, going over everything he could think of, every akuma, every time they had fought together, laughed together, both in and out of costume, and he had missed it.It was so obvious!Had she known who he was before he called her princess this morning?If she had, had it been long?He had so many questions, but none of them would do him any good if she wouldn’t talk to him.

He had to do something.He scribbled out a note, asking her to meet him for lunch.He folded it in half an passed it to Nino.

‘Could you ask Alya to give this to Marinette?’He whispered.

‘Sure, but you have to tell me what you did.’He replied quietly.

‘I was an idiot.’Adrien muttered.

‘I figured that.’Nino replied, waiting for Mlle Bustier to turn around before slipping the note up to Alya and tilting his head briefly towards Marinette.Alya already knew who the note was for, she had watched the boys whispering and Adrien handing it over, and she wasn’t the only one.

Alya slid the note towards Marinette who, without looking, picked it, screwed it up in a ball, and threw it at the back of Adrien’s head.He turned around and looked at her pleadingly as the paper bounced to the floor, the glare she gave him fierce enough to make him mouth he was sorry.

‘What is going on?’Mlle Bustier asked as Chloe picked up the crumpled piece of paper and straightened it out.

‘Marinette is throwing notes.’She shot the dark haired girl a look.‘Apparently that’s the only way she can get a boy to show her any attention.’

‘I didn’t write that.’Marinette snapped.

‘Of course not, this is far too legible to be your handwriting.’Chloe scoffed.

‘Enough, thank you, Chloe.’Mlle Bustier took the note and glanced at it before looking back at Marinette.‘Did you throw this, Marinette?’

‘Yes, Mademoiselle.’She sighed.

‘I would expect better from our class representative.No more disruptions, please.’

‘Sorry.’She slid down in her seat as Mlle Bustier returned to the board, Chloe shooting her one last sneer.

Lesson remained uninterrupted until the bell for recess rung and, to Marinette’s surprise, Adrien was the first out of the door.She had expected him to try and talk to her again, anything, but he was gone.Part of her was relieved, she didn’t know what to say to him, or how she felt, but another part of her was disappointed.Had he actually given up?

‘Okay, girl, as sunshine boy has disappeared you can tell us both what happened.’Alya looked down at Marinette as she took her time packing her bag, wanting to go as slowly as she could so there was less time to interrogate her.

Adrien ran up the stairs to the top floor, checking around him before letting himself onto the roof, pulling his bag open as he did so.

‘Plagg?’

‘You’re going to do something stupid in the name of love, aren’t you?’The kwami groaned.

‘Absolutely.Claws out!’

Plagg’s sigh was elongated as he was sucked into the miraculous on Adrien’s finger and as Chat Noir he ran towards the front of the building where he dropped into a crouch to wait.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For those of you who are interested, the sequel to SLaBE is coming along nicely! Still no title, and I don't think it will be as long (never say never though, right?), but I think I have the skeleton of the plot fathomed out now! Now to add the muscles and flesh, then finally skin to complete it! Too graphic?!
> 
> Coming tomorrow: Chat does his something stupid in the name of love!


	6. Chat-pter Six

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alya and Nino corner Marinette to find out what happened with Adrien, and Chatdrien puts his plan into action.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Stuck at home today and in an incredible amount of pain so I'm going to let my body lead me with how much I do, but I'm hoping it'll mostly be resting and writing, maybe a nap! All the same, SLaBE sequel is coming along, but with all my stories I've had to rearrange a few things which is why I haven't started posting yet!

‘What did he do?I have never seen you so angry, and I never thought I would see you turn down lunch with Adrien!’Alya said.They had managed to get a quiet corner in the locker room and Marinette sank heavily onto the bench with a sigh.

‘He saw Luka and I together.’

‘When were you and Luka together?’Nino pulled a face, knowing school had been disrupted yesterday by an akuma.

‘Shall I just start at the beginning?’She asked.

‘Maybe you should.’Alya agreed.

Marinette explained as best she could about the museum, amending the story enough that it sounded like she bumped into Adrien after Luka left.

‘Let’s just say it didn’t end well.’

‘That’s an understatement.’Alya folded her arms.‘All this time crushing on Adrien, you finally give someone else a chance, an older man no less, and that’s what gives him a kick in the ass?What did you do?’

‘I accused him of only asking because of Luka and of being territorial.And I left.’

‘You just walked away?From Adrien Agreste?’Alya asked in disbelief as Marinette pulled a face.

‘Yup.’

‘So what are you going to do now?’Nino asked.

‘I’m going to ignore him and go on my date with Luka.’

‘You’re actually going to go on a date with him?’

‘Yeah, I am.’

‘After Adrien said he wanted to go on a date with you?’Alya said in disbelief.

‘After Adrien made an ass of himself trying to do so!’Marinette got to her feet.‘I’ll talk to him when I’m ready, but that’s not going to be today.Excuse me.’She made her way into the girls bathroom, knowing she was going to hide again, but she didn’t want to go over any more details.

 

The bell rang and classes resumed, but Adrien was noticeably absent.

‘See?’Chloe sneered.‘He’d rather get in trouble for ditching than have to share a classroom with you.’

‘You know what, Chloe…’Marinette started to get up but Ms Mendeleiev entered, insisting they take their seats.Alya pulled on Marinette’s arm, encouraging her down.

‘We’re going to pick up where we left off on Wednesday.’Ms Mendeleiev began, but the door burst open, and standing there was Chat Noir.

‘Oh no.’Marinette groaned, dropping her head into her hands.

‘Sorry to interrupt.’He nodded to Ms Mendeleiev.‘I need to take Marinette Dupain-Cheng to safety.’

‘No, you don’t.’Marinette argued.

‘If Chat Noir needs you to go with him, you go with him.’Ms Mendeleiev snapped.

‘Also, Adrien Agreste is at a safe location with Ladybug.’Chat added rapidly as Marinette glared at him.

‘Is he really?’Marinette said sarcastically.

‘Girl, I know you’re pissed with Adrien, but you should go with Chat Noir, if he thinks there’s good reason.’Alya encouraged her.

‘I think I’ll be fine.’She argued.‘There hasn’t even been an akuma alert.’

‘Marinette!’Ms Mendeleiev raised her voice.‘You will go with Chat Noir!Now!’

Marinette resisted rolling her eyes as she got to her feet, Chloe laughing from her seat.

‘That’s right, Marinette, go with that mangy alleycat.He’s much more your league.’

Marinette swung her bag over her shoulder, hitting Chloe in the back of the head as she turned towards the front.‘Oops.’Marinette shot her a look before heading out of the door without so much as even looking at Chat, who closed the door behind them.

‘I can’t believe you did that.’She complained as he caught up with her.

‘I had to get you to talk to me somehow.’

‘I’m still not talking to you.’

‘You kind of are, princess.’He quirked her a sideways smile as he drew his baton.

‘No, I’m arguing with you.That’s something completely different.’

‘If we’re going to argue let’s do it somewhere more private.’He said as he scooped her up in his arms without breaking his stride.

‘Put me down.’She growled.

‘I need to get you to safety.’

‘With Adrien and Ladybug.Really?’

‘Really.’He extended his baton until they landed on the roof then set off as she folded her arms angrily.

Chat didn’t stop until he reached The Louvre, setting her back on her feet on the roof overlooking the pyramid.

‘You saw us working on my assignment.’She stated, knowing the location was far from a coincidence.

‘If that’s what you want to call it.’He leant back on the roof and folded his arms.

‘That’s what we were doing.’She turned to him angrily.

‘I don’t remember the assignment including kissing.’

Marinette folded her arms to match his and gave him a defiant look.‘He kissed my cheek.I didn’t ask him to.’

‘You agreed to go on a date with him.’

‘What was I supposed to do?’She threw her arms up in the air.‘Wait for you forever?You weren’t interested until Luka was!’

‘That’s not true.’He argued, even as he realised it was.

‘It’s completely true.So what is it?You don’t want me but no one else can have me either?Because that’s not very fair.’

‘I never said I didn’t want you.’

‘You didn’t exactly make it obvious that you did.Calling me just a friend at every opportunity pretty much saw to that.’She recrossed her arms.

‘When did I…oh.’He realised she was right.He had been caught up in the fact he had wanted Ladybug for so long that he had forgotten it had put Marinette firmly in the friendzone.

‘Yes, oh.And that hurts.You were so blinded by Ladybug you couldn’t see what was right in front of you.So when Luka asked me I figured I had nothing to lose by going on a date with him.’

‘I’m not the only one who did that.’He said, ignoring her mentioning Luka again.

‘Did what?’She asked in confusion.

‘Couldn’t see what was right in front of me.’He shifted slightly as he pouted.‘You couldn’t see Chat for Adrien.That’s not who I am, not entirely.’

‘I saw Chat.’She argued.‘I’ve always seen you, both sides of you, and had I not met Adrien first then Chat would have had a damn good chance!’

‘What?’His head shot up to look at her.‘You…like me, like this?’

‘I did until you started acting like a jealous idiot.’She huffed.

‘You mean because I came to my senses you don’t like me now?’He said sceptically but she knew it hurt him.

‘I mean you need to come up with something better than effectively kidnapping me to get me to think you’re interested, and not because someone else beat you to it.’She shook her head.She found it hard to stay mad with him but she had to keep some distance or her resolve would melt.She needed to know she was worth something to him as Marinette, not just because he was jealous.‘I’m going home, and unless there’s an akuma I think we should patrol separately tomorrow night.’

He looked at his feet.‘If that’s what you want.’

‘It’s not what I want, it’s what I think we both need.’

‘Fine.’He sighed, knowing, as always, she was right.‘I’ll see you, princess.’

Marinette didn’t speak again, instead, she made her way across the rooftop, taking shelter behind a chimney before transforming and setting off for home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Coming tomorrow...Date night with Luka!


	7. Chat-pter Sept

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Date night with Luka!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, this is the penultimate chat-pter! I hope you enjoy it!
> 
> Last night I did something pretty silly, which I referred to as 'an ultimate Marinette'! I managed to dislocate my own kneecap while getting into the car! Result, I am in more agony than usual and later in the evening I even managed to forget to watch what I was doing and tried to put my weight on it, then smacked myself in the knee with my laptop! All those in favour of me legally changing my name to Marinette?

‘Nothing happened, Alya.I told you last night when I text you.’Marinette complained as she pulled her outfit out of the closet.

‘Chat Noir literally took you out of class when there wasn’t an akuma.Something has to have happened.’Alya argued.

Marinette shook her head at Alya’s persistence.‘They thought Adrien and I were at risk so kept an eye on us for the afternoon.That’s it.’

‘And did you and Adrien get to talk?’

‘They kept us at different locations.’

‘Pity.’Alya replied.‘Okay, onto the next.What are you wearing tonight?’

‘I’ll send you pics as soon as I’m changed.’

‘You mean you’re not dressed yet?’

‘I just finished doing my hair and makeup.I was about to get dressed when you called!’Marinette complained defensively.

‘I need to know what you’re wearing before you put it on.What if you chose something bad to sabotage tonight so that you could safely go after Adrien?’

‘I am not trying to sabotage tonight!’

‘I mean subconsciously.’Alya replied.

‘Not even subconsciously.I’ll show you in a few minutes, but I have to finish up!’

‘Yeah, okay.’Alya’s sigh was loud down the line.‘But if I don’t like it expect another call!’

‘Obviously.’Marinette replied with a small smile.‘I’ll message you later.’

‘Make sure you do.’

‘Bye, Alya.’She said, hanging up and throwing the phone onto her chaise.

She had managed to avoid Chat on patrol earlier, glimpsing him at a distance briefly as they traversed the rooftops, and she was glad.She didn’t know what else to say to him.He held her heart, he always had, whether he was model or hero, but Luka…from the moment they met he had always made her feel she was worth something, that the sun could shine on Marinette and not just cast the shadow of Ladybug over her.She glanced at the skirt in her hand.She had to finish getting ready.

 

Luka was four minutes early, and for once Marinette was ready.He greeted Tom and Sabine politely, promising to have Marinette home by eleven, before they set off together for the coffeehouse that was hosting the open mic night, his guitar on his shoulder in its case.

‘Juleka told me there was some drama at school yesterday.’Luka said as he dropped back a step, enough that he could rest his hands on her elbows and move her to the inside of the pavement as they walked, making Marinette smile at the chivalrous gesture.

‘It was nothing.’Marinette said dismissively.‘False alarm, by all accounts.’

‘Huh.’Luka nodded.‘As long as everything is okay.’

‘It’s fine.’She shrugged, toying with her bag.‘But could we not talk about it?’

‘Sure.’

‘Thanks.’

They walked in silence for a few minutes, Marinette’s brain trying hard to find something to talk about, but it kept being dragged back to green eyes and blond hair.

‘You never finished telling me about the design you’re working on.’Luka reminded her.‘You said it was a big one.’

She shook her head, dispersing any thoughts of Chatdrien for now, smiling up at Luka as she decided he deserved her full attention.‘I got a commission from a local dance school to design their costumes for the midsummer festival.’

‘The entire troupe?’Luka looked at her in surprise.‘That’s a lot of costumes.’

‘It’s just the design.I have another two weeks and I’m almost done.’

‘I don’t know how you find the time.’He laughed.‘I have enough trouble keeping my college and music together, and they’re the same topic.’

‘It might help if you didn’t stay up all night.’She nudged him with her elbow, knowing he did that a lot, both writing and playing the music he wanted to rather than what was designated by his course.

‘I don’t have your focus.’He nudged her back with his arm, his fingers brushing hers.After a moment’s hesitation his fingers caressed her palm, seeking permission, and she bit her lip before pressing her fingers to his, allowing him to lace them together.‘Is it okay to hold your hand?’He asked, glancing down at her as her cheeks flushed.

‘It’s okay.’She nodded shyly.

They carried on to the coffeehouse hand in hand, laughing and catching up, and when they reached their destination Luka lead Marinette to a small table to the side.The seats were facing a small stage in the centre of the room with a single stool and microphone under a spotlight.

‘People sign up and they can do anything; sing, play, comedy.No one gets booed off.It’s just a great way to express yourself.You want to sign up?’

‘Oh no.’She shook her head with a nervous laugh.‘I don’t think anything I do would work on stage.’

‘You’re amazing as you are, Marinette, but I’d like to keep that to myself for tonight.’He smiled at her.‘Can I get you a coffee?’

‘Please.’

By the time Luka returned the first act was on stage, just one of the coffeehouse staff, but they played the violin beautifully in an upbeat piece to rapturous applause.More acts followed, all to varying degrees of talent, but all were met with the same response, effort being rewarded each time.

‘Three more acts then I’m up.’Luka told her as he poured them both another coffee from the carafe he had bought.

‘I’m looking forward to it.’She smiled at him, her arms folded on the table.

‘It’s what I was writing this morning when I sent you the message.I didn’t think I’d have it finished on time but,’ he shrugged, ‘you kind of inspired me.’

She blushed and looked down as she bit her lip to stop herself from out and out grinning.‘I didn’t do anything.’

‘More than you think.’He replied, leaning closer.

Marinette found herself drawn to him, as though he were a magnet, and her heart raced as they edged closer, Luka’s hand touching her arm gently as he felt her breath fall on his cheek.The room seemed to fall silent, time standing still.

Someone tapped on the microphone hard enough to make it squeal with feedback and the pair separated rapidly, Marinette pressing her finger to her ear at the sudden noise.As one they turned towards the stage and realised why it was suddenly so quiet.Under the spotlight, in the centre of the stage, stood Chat Noir.Marinette groaned loudly and dropped back in her seat, wondering what the hell he was going to do now.

‘Wow, Chat Noir at open mic night?This should be interesting.’Luka gave her a bright smile that she didn’t return, instead she dropped her head onto her hand and hoped it wouldn’t be too…bad.

Chat didn’t say anything, he didn’t even look over at her, he just nodded to the person manning the sound and the opening chords of a power ballad she recognised from her parents’ collection starting to play, which only made matters worse.

‘Oh, he’s not?’She muttered through her teeth as she cringed at what was about to come.

_‘I gotta take a little time, a little time to think things over.’_

‘He is.’She slid further down in her seat.

_‘I better read between the lines, in case I need it when I’m older.’_

‘He’s not bad.’Luka leant over and spoke in her ear and she gave him an alarmed look.

‘He’s awful!’

‘He’s trying.’Luka shrugged.‘That’s what matters.’

‘He’s embarrassing himself.’She mumbled before turning back to where Chat now had his eyes closed, clearly putting his heart and soul into his performance.

_‘Now this mountain I must climb, feels like the world upon my shoulders.Through the clouds I see love shine, it keeps me warm as life grows colder.In my life there’s been heartache and pain, I don’t know if I can face it again.Can’t stop now, I’ve travelled so far, to change this lonely life.’_

‘Wow, he’s really suffering.’Luka shook his head as she dropped her head back onto her hand, watching him through her lashes.

‘He will be.’She said to herself.

_‘I wanna know what love is, I want you to show me.I wanna feel what love is, I know you can show me.’_

He continued to sing, his voice becoming more confident with every line, and he held everyone’s attention.It wasn’t every day one of Paris’ superhero duo was seen in a casual setting and several people held their phones up, filming and taking photos.

The song finished and Chat stepped down from the stage without a word as the applause began, and simply walked to the door and left.

Luka sighed as he watched him go before turning to Marinette, who was staring into her cup intently.‘You know,’ he started, ‘whatever else happens, Chat Noir and Ladybug belong together.He loves her, a lot, and I know she loves him, although maybe she doesn’t know it yet.And it would be a shame if she let him get away just because she was on a date with a blue haired musician.’

She looked at him suddenly.‘You know?’

He shrugged.‘I see things.And I can see you’re in as much turmoil as Adrien is right now.Go after him.’

‘But…’

‘Go on.’He smiled.‘But if your folks ask, I walked you home.I don’t want them mad at me.’

A smile grew on her face and she leant forward, kissing his cheek quickly.‘Thank you, Luka.’She grabbed her jacket and left the table, running to the door.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The song Chat chose, obviously, was Foreigner - I Want To Know What Love Is. Originally I considered Hopelessly Devoted To You but it felt a bit cliche, then I woke up one morning with this song in my head and I realised it was perfect!
> 
> SLaBE sequel update! I have written fourteen chapter, so I'm getting there, but I'm still trying to cement the plot and keep moving things around, so you might just have to be a little patient with me! Also, next week my girls have the week off school so I will be a little more distracted than normal!
> 
> Finale tomorrow!


	8. Chat-pter Huit

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marinette races after Chat Noir.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Morning all! Here's the final part of GECM for you! I hope you've enjoyed this little story while you're waiting for the sequel to Secrets, Lies, and Bluebell Eyes! Speaking of, go to the end of the story, I have a little announcement regarding that!!
> 
> Don't forget you can find me on tumblr @MiraculousMumma and on facebook @LisaMHawkinsAuthor!

It had begun to rain while they were inside, the noise of the room having obscured it, and she looked around, hoping for any sign of Chat Noir.She pushed her hair behind her ear as she spotted him on a rooftop heading away and she gave chase, too many people on the street to consider transforming.

‘Chat!’She called, but he didn’t seem to hear her and he disappeared over a rooftop ahead of her.She slowed her pace as she sighed, her feet hitting the boards of the _pont des arts_ bridge and she stopped before reaching the centre.She should have transformed, chased him over the rooftops that way, but she hadn’t wanted to take the risk, and now he was gone.She could find him, she knew where he lived, but she felt like a complete fool.She loved him, she knew she did, with all her heart.She didn’t want to screw this up just because he took so long to see her.She walked to the barrier and leant on it, looking over at the river as the rain fell on the surface, her hair already sticking to her head as rivulets ran past the neck of her jacket and down her spine.

‘You’ll catch a cold, princess.’

The voice made her jump it was so close, her hands slipping on the wet bar which made her topple over it, not far, but her feet left the ground as she teetered on its slippery surface.

‘Easy, I’ve got you!’Chat’s arm was around her waist and making sure she was on solid ground before she could even squeak.‘You okay?’

She spun to face him, breaking the hold he had on her, his ears down and wet hair stuck to his head.His eyes held such sorrow it broke her heart just to look at him, and it was her fault.She hated herself for it.She had to make it right.

Chat wouldn’t have been more surprised if she had turned around and thrown herself off the bridge, but when she threw her arms around his neck and kissed him solidly he assumed he had died at some point in the evening, possibly of embarrassment, and this was his heaven.The kiss was nothing more than their lips pressed together, but he swore he could taste her desperation, his arms encircling her waist to pull her closer as his heart swelled.He had never felt something so good in his entire life as this girl in his arms.

She broke the kiss with a gasp and glared up at him before slapping him in the chest.‘You stupid cat!Making it impossible not to love you!’

‘I didn’t meant to…wait…you love me?’His face broke into a grin as what she said sank in.

‘Of course I love you, you idiot!All of you!Unlike you, who only…’

He silenced her with another kiss, his hand coming up to caress her cheek.Marinette gave a small whimper as his lips stole her argument, stole all rational thought, having never considered such a soft, gentle touch could render her helpless.But here she was, a metaphorical puddle at his slightest touch.His lips stroked hers as he slowed his movements, finally stopping but leaving no space between them, their foreheads pressed together and noses brushing.Their breath fell on one another’s cheeks as the rain continued to soak them, and Marinette finally opened her eyes, finding him already gazing lovingly at her.

‘I love you, Marinette Dupain-Cheng.I brought you the picnic before I even knew you were Ladybug, because I wanted to spend time with you.’

‘What?You didn’t…?’She started, not knowing what to do with this information.

‘No idea, not until you jumped off the tower.I should have guessed, but I didn’t, and I’m sorry it took someone else paying you attention to make me realise how I feel.’

‘We’re both idiots.’She wiped at the rain running down his face.‘Wet idiots.’

‘No more being idiots?’He suggested.

‘No more being idiots.’She shook her head, their noses rubbing together.

‘Marinette?’He asked, bestowing another soft kiss on her lips.‘Would you be my girlfriend?Chat’s and Adrien’s?’

‘On one condition.’She kissed him back.

‘Anything.’

‘No more power ballads.’

He laughed.‘Anything for you, princess.’He bowed his head once more, claiming her lips, and her, for his own.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Are we all ready? Drum roll, please.....
> 
> I HAVE NAMED THE SEQUEL!!!!
> 
> Eastern Promises, Western Lies will have its first chapter published at some point during the next week. I'm working on certain plot points and I have to make sure certain chapters are in the right order (you'll see why) but it has involved a lot of tinkering and I don't want to post until I'm absolutely certain I'm happy with it!
> 
> Do what do you think of the title? What do you think is going to happen?!
> 
> Anyway, thanks for sticking with me, reading, commenting, kudosing, all that jazz!
> 
> MM  
> xxx

**Author's Note:**

> Don't forget, peeps! You can find me on tumblr @MiraculousMumma and my author page for my own urban fantasy series on Facebook @LisaMHawkinsAuthor!


End file.
